


Mad Dreamer

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Summary: 吉耶皮三角关系
Relationships: Pieck/Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pieck/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yelena/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Kudos: 8





	Mad Dreamer

如果一个人只在梦里发疯，那他就是一个正常人，如果他在所有人的眼中都举止合理，那他就是一个正常人，目光不及之处没有审判者，人闭上眼睛就没有善恶，神闭上眼睛就没有生死，这世界上所有的悲剧只要没有人目睹就等于不存在——打从用自己的双眼透过门缝见证了父母的悲惨未来那一刻起，他就明白了这个道理。

吉克长久地躺在双子塔楼的天台上看飞艇从晴朗的天空悠悠飘过，闭着眼睛，烟在指间慢慢地烧。“耶格尔家的人都是疯子”……有人为看飞艇送了命，有人为送命做了叛徒，有人为活着发了疯，有人因为疯了而活着，他想那个聒噪的邻居大婶在无意间掌握到了真相，耶格尔家的人都是疯子，忠厚和善的长者，受尊敬的医生，年轻有为的战士长，都是疯子。

“在肮脏的艾尔迪亚人里，你倒是少见的可以谈话的对象”……想到那个老不死的家伙，吉克笑起来，闭着眼睛吸了一口烟，那不怪马加特老眼昏花，他比任何一个正常人都更像正常人，因为他太了解疯子是什么样了。人活着多多少少是有些疯狂的，在扭曲的艾尔迪亚更不应该有什么正常人。晴暖的阳光下吉克的思绪像滴进咖啡的糖浆一样慢慢化开，他想是不是应该抽个时间好好数一数自己屁股上到底有多少根毛，好在老不死的家伙下一次心血来潮之时能恰到好处地报告给他，但他会相信吗，也许他宁愿自己来数……一个高贵的马莱军官，弯下他还没有老到僵硬的腰，仔细地清点着一个艾尔迪亚人屁股上到底有几根毛，那场面可真不错。他大笑起来，差点呛到。和疯子在一起待久了自己也会变得头脑失常，马加特一定是意识到了这一点才会时不时辱骂他们并摆出一副随时能踹吉克和莱纳屁股的姿态，可怜的马莱人……但他可不会踹皮克妹妹的屁股，他待她就像女儿一样好。说起来，无论怎么看皮克妹妹才是这里最正常的人，难道是因为她常常在不合时宜的场合忘记如何用双脚走路吓坏了他们吗？拜托，那不过是无伤大雅的小小癖好，和其他人比起来，实在是无伤大雅。但说到底他们并没有搞错，在这个疯狂的雷贝里欧，从一开始就不存在正常人。也许皮克妹妹疯得比他们都更彻底，因为她看起来如此正常，就像他一样。

吉克没有睁开眼睛，他用不存在的目光追着正从他头顶安然飞过的庞然大物，飞过没有任何边界线的天空，经过那名为雷贝里欧的，被划定在陆地上的小小区域。对飞艇来说哪一片天空并没有任何分别，此刻头顶的飞艇与越过高墙的飞艇当然是同一艘飞艇，在高墙之内与高墙之外看到的也当然是同一艘飞艇，睁着眼睛或是闭着眼睛看到的当然是同一艘飞艇，只有疯子会用自己的双脚去追逐属于天空的事物，用自己的双眼去见证必将到来的悲剧。他愿意付出一切，来亲手合上整个世界的眼睛，然后这世间所有的悲剧，都会消失不见。

冷血动物，背叛者，忠诚的战士，能干的奴隶，狡诈的投机分子，谄媚的卑鄙小人，当你想去了解一个人，当你想去定义一个人，这些都比“疯子”在你心里排得靠前，靠前得多。人们讨厌疯狂，以此掩饰疯狂。

他只在梦里发疯，他毫无疑问是一个正常人。

“你难道认为他是一个疯子？”

另一端的塔楼上，皮克趴在天台的铁栏杆上眺望着遥远的雷贝里欧，在她身侧耶蕾娜背靠着栏杆，看着塔楼顶端马莱的军旗在晴空里猎猎飘扬。

“当然。”皮克回答。

“你对你们的战士长还真是毫无敬重啊。”耶蕾娜嗤笑，“他倒是很倚重你呢——他知道在你眼中他原来是一个疯子吗？”

“你不必在我面前费力隐瞒。”皮克轻轻地笑起来，好像目睹小孩子拙劣恶作剧的母亲，“你很清楚，你和我是一样的人，我们喜欢疯狂的男人，我们就是会不由自主地被疯子吸引，无法以理性去思考，无法以常规去推断，疯狂而危险的东西，最令我们着迷。”

“看来你的确和我一样，从骨子里烂掉了，你这个疯子。”

“我不否认。”

“但你隐藏得很好，连我都感到佩服。”

“我懂得节制——不像你，能够把一个疯子视为神明。”

“你敢说，这不是你所渴望的？”

“哦，每个人都或多或少地期待过神明的存在。但我们艾尔迪亚人对此有天生的抵抗力，因为我们真的有一个神。”

“那可真让人羡慕。”耶蕾娜的声音听不出是真心抑或嘲讽。

“那不值得羡慕。”皮克望着缓缓飘过高墙的飞艇，“正常人不信神，只有疯子才信神。”

“你不觉得，吉克是一尊再合适不过的偶像吗？”

“我想他只是一个疯子。”

“皮克妹妹，你说莱纳是不是疯了？”吉克喝着早餐的咖啡，随口问，“他自从回来之后就不太对劲。不过那家伙太软弱了，要是疯了也不奇怪。”

“软弱的人是不会发疯的。”皮克回答，“只有意志坚定的人才会发疯。”

“哦，是吗？”他抬起眼，似乎感到好奇又似乎只是不以为然。

“意志软弱的话，只要顺从他人的要求，就不会痛苦了。他本可以那样做。”皮克说，“折磨着莱纳的，不正是无法抉择吗，因为他将两者看得一样重，他的精神如此强韧以至于无法轻易地舍弃任何一边，无法容忍自己的麻木和堕落，无法闭上眼睛随波逐流。”

“那我们都是意志软弱的人吗？”他带着一点狡黠的笑意问。

“做意志软弱的人也没什么不好的吧。”但我们更可能都是疯子。

她记得她对耶蕾娜说，吉克没有办法做你的神，他天性软弱，是那个疯狂的父亲在他血脉中留下的刚强，像是柔软的贝壳吞下的钢针，无法消化也无法排出，时刻尖锐地刺痛他的灵魂逼着他成为拯救艾尔迪亚的英雄，他的一半是疯子一半是哭泣的孩子，他一边奋力奔跑一边分崩离析，他能够完美地避开路上的每一处坑洼陷阱，但他走过的每一步都掉下碎骨与血滴。耶蕾娜说你也一定明白，他可以成为一个神，人成为神只需要两样东西，傲慢与信徒。唯有一点他和他的父亲一模一样，那就是对自我的狂信。

“耶蕾娜，你说艾伦会不会觉得我是一个疯子？”

“我相信他能理解你，你们是血脉相连的兄弟，他一定能够理解。你们会将艾尔迪亚人从两千年的苦难中彻底拯救，你们的名字会被未来的时代不断传颂，他一定能够理解，这是多么伟大而美妙的计划。”

“我能做到吗？”吉克微微地苦笑。

“为什么要说这种话？你当然能做到，吉克，你是要拯救艾尔迪亚的人，你是唯一拥有王族血脉的人，你继承了格里沙先生的遗志，从那一天开始就一直等待着，我们毫无疑问走在唯一正确的道路上，没必要有任何怀疑。”她早就知道那根钢针的位置，她毫无怜惜地抓住它，连着血肉抽出，又狠狠刺进他的身体。

皮克说得对，他是一个意志软弱的疯子，但没有关系，她迷恋自己亲手塑造的偶像胜过现成的神明，她喜欢无法以理性去思考，无法以常规去推断，疯狂而危险的东西。

“我爷爷说疯子是世界上最幸福的人。”他好像无法忍受痛苦似的将身子蜷缩起来，耶蕾娜会适时地跪下，让他从不能发觉自己的渺小，“人们对疯子抱有最大的宽容和友善，他们不必承担责任也不必忍受痛苦。人都是因为这个世界的扭曲变成了疯子，但变成疯子使这一切忽然变得无足轻重，这个扭曲的世界再也无法伤害他们……”

老耶格尔医生已经疯了，吉克从不去看望他。

“你说，变成疯子是不是也不错？”

“你没有疯，吉克，你还不能发疯，你绝不能发疯。”她残酷的手指嵌入他的肩膀，说着温柔而又虔诚的话语。在这种时候她渴望吻他的欲望像祭坛熊熊燃烧的圣火，她觉得简直可以为他去死。

“和你比起来，吉克算不上疯狂。”耶蕾娜说，“你明知道有一天他会成为你的敌人，他很可能会抢先一步杀死你，你仍然留在他的身边，装作彼此信赖的战友和搭档，假装一无所知，忠诚又顺从的马莱战士。”

“和你比起来，吉克也算不上疯狂。”皮克回答，“你明知道他是你亲手塑造的偶像，他选择的道路脆弱不安，他把你当做好用的傻瓜，你仍然留在他的身边，装作虔诚的信徒和狂热的同谋，找出他父亲遗留在他血肉中的钢针反反复复地刺穿他的眼睛，假装被他的理想蛊惑，疯狂又愚蠢的女人。”

她们笑起来，她们的目光始终投向相背的方向，好像永远不会相交的平行线，但她们的手臂挨着手臂，她们将身体的重量压在同一道铁栏杆，她们睁着双眼望向无法停止的悲剧，像第一次走进马戏团的小女孩发出不知残酷为何物的愉快笑声。

“我很期待和你成为敌人，皮克。”

“难道我们现在是朋友吗？”

“哦不，当然不是。”

“我们只不过，是两个疯子而已。”

吉克追着飞艇跑出了雷贝里欧的大门，夕阳里那安宁如永恒的空中巨鲸轰然坠落，吉克吃了一惊，熊熊燃烧的残骸中冲出一群浑身燃着烈火的恶犬，向他飞奔而来，吉克尖叫一声，毫不犹豫地转身向着高墙跑去，他拼了命地奔跑，渐渐地一切都在他身后远去，他什么也看不见什么也听不到了，他精疲力尽地放声大笑起来，将整个身体扑上冰冷的高墙，尖锐的铁刺扎穿了他的手掌，他像一条真正的狗那样舔舐着粗糙的墙面，发了疯似的啃咬着水泥砖石，咬到碎裂的牙齿和水泥碎屑在口中和着血沫翻滚。我一点也不在乎什么飞艇，他大声地吼叫起来，我他妈的一点也不在乎！

皮克蹲在他身边，夕阳的余晖映在吉克睡梦中拧起的眉头上，她安静地蹲在他身边，像一只充满耐心的猫儿。她听到他口中含混地发出“飞艇”这样的词，她听到过不止一次，所以她知道他在做梦，在梦里发疯是被容许的，像一只猫注视着人类的痛苦一样她无限宽容地守在他身边，直到属于夜晚的黑暗逐渐将整个世界吞没。


End file.
